


Trio

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex-Royal Canadian Mounted Police Benton Fraser moves to Cascade and meets Jim and Blair.  Three-way slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series.

## Trio

by Sarah Saint Ives

Author's disclaimer: None.

* * *

Benton Fraser had only been in Cascade a week before he was shot. A bullet in the thigh was not a good way to start a new life or to forget the old one, especially since he was no stranger to bullet wounds. He was trying to put the past behind him, to forget, to move on. 

He was caught in the crossfire. Cops shooting at crooks, crooks shooting back. A young man with long, curly hair, ducking beneath bullet-space to attend to him. Lying flat on his back, looking up into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, he found himself smiling through the pain. 

The young man pressed his fingers to the wound to stop the bleeding, flinching and ducking lower as another bullet zinged past his ear. "Hi, I'm Blair Sandburg." he said. 

"Benton Fraser." Ben said, duely noting more bullets that seemed to be nearer. He reached for his angel of mercy and pulled him to the ground beside him. "It's good to meet you, Blair." 

Blair laid in the circle of his protective arms, never relieving the pressure on the artery that threatened the crimson fountain. "Thanks, man. You're not from around here, are you?" 

"No, I'm from Canada. I work for the RCMPs." 

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police?" Blair was impressed. "Cool!" 

"And you?" 

"I'm an anthropologist, but I'm an observer to the Cascade Police Department." 

"It's interesting that we're both involved in Police work." 

"Yes, it is." Blair laid as flat as possible until the last shot was fired. Then, when he attempted to rise, Ben held him still for an extra moment, cautioning him to beware of more bullets. 

"Blair, you okay?" It was a tall cop with short, thinning hair and ice-blue eyes stooping over them. His hands were on Blair's shoulder and hip. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blair answered, sitting up. "Jim, this is Royal Canadian Mounted Police Benton Fraser. He got shot in the leg." He bent to check the blood flow. "Ben, this is my partner, Jim Ellison." 

"Glad to meet you, Jim." Ben greeted, wincing as Blair increased the pressure on the wound. 

"It hit the femoral artery, Jim." Blair said. "If I let go, he's gonna bleed to death." 

"Then don't let go." Jim said. "You hold on there and I'll carry him to the truck." 

"The truck?" Ben asked in confusion. 

"Yes, we have to get you to the hospital." Blair explained patiently. He helped lift the wounded man as his bigger, stronger partner took most of his weight in a single heave. 

Ben nodded, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders to help him balance. "I'm certain I can walk." he said. "If you would just allow me to...." 

"If you walk, the bullet could travel." Jim said. 

Ben closed his mouth and accepted the ride. 

* * *

He was released from the hospital the following day and to his utter surprise, his new friends were there to pick him up. Jim waited beside the old blue and white pickup truck as Blair pushed his wheelchair out the door. They loaded him into the seat, piling his few belongings in his lap, then Blair climbed in on the driver's side and sat huddled between the two larger men. The weather had turned very cold since the shooting, but the truck's heater was warm once the doors were closed and they were on their way. 

"I thank you both kindly." said Ben. "I didn't expect you to be here when I got out." 

"Did you have another ride home?" asked Blair. 

"No." 

"Then shut up." Jim said bluntly. "Where are you staying?" 

Ben looked away. "Twenty-third street. The Rock." 

At the same instant, Blair and Jim gave him looks of dismay. "You're staying at The Rock?" Blair said it first. "Do you know how bad that place is?" 

"I've heard....stories." 

"Do you have running water there?" Jim asked. 

After clearing his throat, the mountie shook his head. "No." 

"Are there roaches there?" Blair asked. "And rats?" 

A nod. 

"Sounds like the place you used to live, Chief." Jim smiled at Blair. 

"Hey! I had running water." 

"I wasn't allowed in any of the motels because of Diefenbaker." 

"What's a Diefenbaker?" Blair asked. 

"My wolf." 

"You have a wolf?" 

"Yes. He's very gentle, but people don't want pets in their motel rooms. So we rented a room at The Rock." 

Jim gave Blair an odd glance. "A wolf." he said. 

"Come on, Jim. He said he's gentle." 

"Blair....a wolf." 

"Please, Jim?" 

Jim sighed. "Ben, tell me something? Why are you here in Cascade?" 

"I came here hoping to find a job with the Cascade Police Department. I was working with the Chicago Police from the Canadian Consulate, but I decided to move on. Things weren't working out quite the way I had hoped." 

"What happened?" Blair asked, blue eyes peering curiously into blue eyes. 

"The circumstances were not in my favor." Ben answered sadly. "Someone I cared for found someone else." 

"I see." Blair laid a consoling hand on his arm. "I know how that feels, believe me." 

Jim drew in a long breath. "A wolf." 

"He wants you to come stay with us until you get a better place." Blair offered without looking at Jim. "The wolf can come, too." 

Ben was astonished. "Stay with you? But you only met me yesterday." 

"Are you turning us down?" Jim asked. 

"No! No! I am very grateful for the offer!" Ben did not know what else to say. He looked as lost as he felt, and as frightened. A stranger in a strange land. "Thank you both very much." 

Jim drove down Main Street to Twenty third Street and made a right, parked the truck in front of The Rock. Poor, homeless-looking people trudged in and out of the huge apartment building, a sorry site that should have been condemned years ago. "What's your room number?" Jim asked. "I'll go load up your stuff." 

"Fourteen." Ben said, his eyes bright with alarm. "Dief might not allow you...." 

"Relax." Blair said, patting his hand. "Dief will love us. I'm sure he'll be happy to get out of there." 

"Dief is deaf. He has to see you talking." Ben warned. 

Jim nodded and got out, left the truck running. "Come on, Chief." Blair followed him up the steps to room fourteen. They returned several minutes later with three carry-bags. The white wolf plodded along after them. When they pitched the bags onto the back of the truck, the wolf waited silently to get into the front with the men. Blair opened the door for him, smiling as the large animal made himself comfortable at his owner's feet. 

"He's a beautiful animal." the young man said, stroking the wolf's fur as he got in. "And really friendly." 

"Too friendly at times." Ben said. "If you have food for him, he'll follow you anywhere." 

"We'll keep him safe." Blair promised, leaning over to nuzzle noses with the canine. He sat up quickly when Ben jerked his injured leg. "Sorry." He covered the bandage with a soft hand. "You okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." Ben answered. 

"Blair, be careful." Jim scolded mildly. "You'll have to overlook him, Ben. He's got more than his share of energy and he's too friendly sometimes, too. Sometimes, he's downright cuddly." 

"That's quite all right." Ben said, smiling at Blair. "Cuddly is good." 

Blair smiled back and scooted closer to Jim, drew his feet up onto the seat in front of him and hugged his own knees. "What do you want for supper?" he asked, leaning on the driver. 

"Whatever. I don't care." Jim answered. "What do we have?" 

"The cupboards are bare, man. Do you have any money?" 

Jim sighed. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"We have to stop at the grocery store. I'll cook." Blair said. 

Turning onto Twelfth Street, Jim took the back entrance into the supermarket's parking lot and found a space. He took out his wallet and handed his guide several bills. "Me and Ben will wait for you in the truck, okay?" 

"Okay." Blair stuffed the money in his pocket and went into the store. 

Ben watched him in amusement. "He's quite a case." he commented. 

"Oh, he's something else, all right. Wait til you live with him a while." 

"I don't intend to intrude long. As soon as I obtain employment, I'll find a place to live." 

"Don't worry about it. You can sleep in Blair's room." 

Ben thought about it. "Where will Blair sleep?" 

"With me." 

"Oh." Ben nervously leaned down to pet the wolf's head. "Are you sure we're not imposing?" 

"I'm sure." Jim said. He watched the self-conscious eyes as they remained averted. "So. Ben. Tell me about it." 

Ben gave him a wavering glance. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You got your heart broke in Chicago. Tell me about it." 

The mountie swallowed hard. "It's not exactly like that." 

Jim's perception was dead on. "Yes it is. It's _exactly_ like that. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. But if you want to, I'll be glad to listen." 

"My friend. He moved in with his new girlfriend and she didn't want him to associate with me any more. She said I was a 'bad influence'. That I would get him killed." 

"But you think she was just jealous." Jim concluded. 

"Yes. That's what I think." 

"So she split you up. Told him you couldn't be friends any more." 

"Yes." 

"What did he have to say about it?" 

"He didn't really say anything. He just started to avoid being around me." 

Jim nodded and reached across the seat to pat his shoulder. "The right woman can totally ruin your life." he said sagely. 

"Yes. You're very right." 

They fell silent for a time and it began to rain. Peace settled over them as they gazed out the windshield. It almost took them by surprise when Blair dashed from the store with four plastic bags full of groceries and a ten pound bag of dry dog food beneath one arm. Jim jumped out and gave him a hand, storing the groceries on the floorboard by Diefenbaker. 

"So, what did you get?" Jim asked as he pulled out into traffic again. 

"Chicken, rice, cream of mushroom. We have curry at home, don't we?" 

"I think so. You got bread, didn't you?" 

"No. I got canned biscuits. I like them better than bread." 

"Okay." Jim gave him a quick, one-armed hug as he drove. "You're all wet." 

"Duh! It's raining!" Blair reminded him, moving closer again. "I'm cold, too." 

"We'll be home in a minute and you can get out of these wet clothes." 

"Mmm." Blair smiled at him suggestively. "There's only one problem with that." 

"Blair..." 

"You don't want Ben to know?" Blair glanced around at their guest. "I'm sorry. Can't we tell him?" 

Ben cleared his throat. "Tell me what?" he asked. 

"Nothing." Jim said glumly. 

Blair looked subdued and clammed up. He reached to pet the wolf again. The conversation was evidently over. 

* * *

It was nearly three weeks later before the 'secret' was brought up again. Ben was healing, and Jim had asked Captain Simon Banks to find a place for him on the police force, preferably something within their own precinct so they could work together. 

Jim Ellison crawled into bed on Friday night, glad he didn't have to work the weekend. Blair reached for him, pulled him down on top of him and wrapped his arms and legs around the big man. "I love you." he murmured as Jim kissed him passionately. 

"I love you, too." Jim said, kissing him again. His hands were already stripping off his guide's underwear. "I need you bad, baby." 

"I'm all yours." Blair said sweetly. "Make love to me, Jim." 

The kisses were hot, the touches were hotter. Blair's hand slid down to stroke the Sentinel's erection. The anticipation made them tremble. Jim kissed again and drew up to look down into hungry eyes. "Have mercy." he breathed and claimed his mouth again in a lingering kiss. "You're too good to be true, baby." 

The sounds of sobbing stopped him. Jim frowned to himself, raised up again and listened intently. 

"What is it?" Blair asked, instantly recognizing the 'listening' mode. 

"I think Ben's crying down there." 

"Crying?" Blair was concerned. He moved from beneath the bigger man and reached for his pants. "I'll go see about him." 

"No." Jim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me go." 

Blair bit his lip. "You're sure?" 

"You don't think I can talk to him?" 

"If he's crying, there's something wrong, Jim. Sometimes, you're not very sympathetic." 

"I can be sympathetic." Jim said. "Just trust me, Chief. Let me go talk to him." 

Blair nodded and climbed back into bed. "Try not to take too long. You're leaving me hanging here." 

"Don't worry, baby." Jim leaned to kiss him again. "I'll take good care of you when I get back." He pulled on his jeans and padded barefoot down the stairs to Benton's room. 

Very quietly, he pushed the door open and tiptoed to the bed where their guest was turned on his side facing away from him. His body was jerking with soft sobs. Jim sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Ben's arm. 

Ben was startled by the touch. He turned over quickly, wiping away tears although Jim had not turned on the light. "Jim! I didn't hear you come in!" he said. 

"I know. I was quiet." Jim gently rubbed his arm, noting he was wearing thermal underwear for pajamas. "You want somebody to talk to?" 

"About what?" Ben asked, wiping at his nose. His attempt at innocence made Jim smile. 

"About why you're crying." 

Ben drew in a long, ragged breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be able to hear me. Please, pretend you didn't and go on with what you were doing. It's a private matter. Really." 

"Nothing around here is private, Ben. I think I'd better explain something to you, so you understand why I can hear you. I'm what Blair calls a Sentinel. That means I have a genetic advantage of all five senses, maybe more, if there _are_ more senses. I have enhanced vision. I can see in the dark, see long-distances, even better than a telescope. I can hear your heartbeat from upstairs in my room. I have extremely enhanced senses of taste, smell and touch. I can feel your blood racing through your veins now. So I heard you crying and I came to find out why." 

Ben sat up and stared at him in the near-darkness. "This is very interesting." he said. "I'd like to know more about it." 

"Well, it's sort of a closely guarded secret that just Blair and I share. My Captain knows about it, too, but nobody else. So I'd appreciate your discretion." 

"Oh, your secret is safe with me." Ben promised quickly. 

"We'll explain it all in detail to you tomorrow. Blair is the real expert. I'm just the Sentinel. He's the guide." Jim touched his shoulder. "Now, I've told you my secret. You tell me yours. Why were you crying?" 

Ben's lower lip quivered. "It's very personal, Jim. I hate to admit such inadequacies. I miss my friend Ray. Somehow, I keep expecting him to call and tell me he wants me to come back to Chicago. But he won't. He's a bit phobic of his own feelings." 

Jim smiled, glad Ben couldn't see in the dark. "Homophobic?" he asked. "Is that the kind of relationship you had with him?" 

"No. There was an incident." Ben strangled on another sob and covered his face with both hands. "I'm sorry. Please pay no attention to me. I must gain control of myself." 

Jim tugged him into a close embrace, wrapped both arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Tell me about the incident." 

Ben paused, very daunted by the closeness. "He kissed me one day. It hadn't happened before, and when it did, he fled in horror. Then, he took up with the lady and started to avoid me." 

"Did you try to talk to him?" 

"I tried several times. He couldn't even look at me. He wouldn't allow me close enough to touch him." 

"Your friend is a jerk." Jim said softly, lifting his face to look into his eyes. "Nobody should ever treat you like that. You're really sweet and you deserve much better." 

After an audible gulp, Ben asked, "Jim, are you and Blair involved?" 

"Blair and I love each other. He's my whole world. I would die for him. He's my better half, my significant other, the love of my life. Yeah. We're involved." 

"That's wonderful." Ben said. "Love is a beautiful thing." 

"Yeah, it is." He sat contentedly petting the mountie's hair and back. 

Finally, a bit undone by the intimate touches, Ben backed away. "You should get back to Blair. I didn't mean to keep you. Thank you very much for your concern and your comfort. You're a good friend, Jim." 

Jim tucked him in again. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"No more crying?" 

"No. No more." Ben promised, settling in to go to sleep. "Good night, Jim." 

"Night." Jim left the room, but left the door ajar. With a heavy heart, he climbed the stairs again and returned to his bed where Blair anxiously awaited him. 

* * *

"So, Jim told you that he's a sentinel." Blair began the conversation when Jim went to check the mail. 

Breakfast had been eggs and potatoes. Still at the table, they drank coffee as they talked. Ben set his cup down and looked into the depths of the black liquid. "Yes, he told me. He said you would explain it in greater detail." 

"Of course. I'm glad he told you. You've become part of our lives. You should know." 

"I had never heard of such powers before. It's very interesting." 

"It's very cool." Blair said, scooting his chair closer. "He's just amazing. Even without his sentinel abilities, he's amazing, but with all those heightened senses, you just can't imagine what he's like...." 

Ben couldn't keep the amusement out of his eyes. "As a lover?" he guessed. 

"Yes. He's incredible, Benny. Simply incredible." 

"He thinks the same of you, you know." 

"Have you ever had a male lover before, Benny?" Blair asked, searching his face. 

Ben covered a cough. "No, I haven't." 

"You don't know what you've missed." 

"I think I do." Ben said, his blue eyes in the mid-distance. 

Jim came through the door with three envelopes, two of which he handed to Blair, the other was pitched on the table top. "Electric bill." he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining them at the table. His eyes took in their state of emotional discomfort and he sighed. "So, you were talking." 

"Yes," Blair said, fairly certain that Jim's sentinel hearing had picked up everything. "So, Jim, what do you think about this?" 

Jim gazed at Ben for a moment, then winked at Blair. "I think it's going to be up to him." 

The statement got Ben's attention. "What are you talking about?" 

Blair hesitated, then, after a nod from his partner, reached to take the mountie's hand. "Just relax." he said. Slowly, he stood and coaxed Ben to his feet. "You need to loosen up a little. I'll give you a massage later." His hands went to the taller man's shoulders and he began to rub as he stepped closer. Finally, very close, his hands slid upward into his short, dark hair. He tiptoed, his pouty lips ascending toward the mountie's. 

Ben backed away in trepidation. "Blair, what are you doing?" 

"I was going for a kiss." Blair answered calmly. "It's okay. I don't bite." 

"But, you belong to Jim." Ben said in confusion. He glanced at Jim and saw a smile of encouragement. 

"It's okay. Kiss him. He loves kisses." Jim said. 

"You're not jealous?" 

"He's not jealous of you." Blair said. "Because we hoped you would be part of our relationship." 

"You mean....with _both_ of you?" 

Jim got up and put his arms around them. "Yeah." he answered, kissing Blair. Then, he cupped Ben's head and gave him a blatant but chaste kiss on the lips. "Why couldn't it work? Stranger things have happened." 

Ben shivered, but succumbed to Blair's lips next, found himself involved in a deep, passionate kiss. "We love you already, Benny." he whispered as the kiss subsided. "Let us show you how good it can be." 

Before he could answer, Jim took his face and gave him a powerful kiss, one that took away his breath. Blair's voice in his ear eased the tension, melted away inhibitions, aroused him in a way no man had ever done. 

"You need us, Benny, and we need you. We can make you cum harder than you've ever cum before. You don't need anybody else, just us. Just let us show you. Do you remember what I said about Jim, that he was an incredible lover? Well, what I told you was a gross understatement. And he says I'm very good, too, in certain areas. Just let us show you. Let us make you feel what we feel." 

Jim released Ben and kissed Blair, then with an arm around each of them, he headed upstairs to his king-sized bed. 

* * *

Jim and Blair stripped to the skin and slowly took off Ben's clothing. Ben was still a bit reluctant, but their enthusiasm overcame his doubt. Jim held up the covers and gestured to him, watched him with deep affection as he crawled into bed with Blair. Then, Jim joined them, snuggled very close as Blair lifted himself above the mountie and kissed him again. 

Ben jumped when a hand closed around his half-hard organ, whimpered when Blair trailed those full lips to his chest and latched onto a nipple. As the lips continued to move downward, he held his breath. His blue eyes widened as the mouth opened over his now-completely-rock-hard cock. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

Jim was grinning at him. "You don't like it?" he asked. "This is something he does well. Just give him a few minutes. You'll love it." 

"But..." Ben's eyes rolled and he arched into that hot mouth, his respiration was irratic, his eyelids slid shut. He moaned and began to undulate upward, his hands gripping the headboard above him. 

Jim leaned over and kissed him, found it freely returned. "Yeah, baby. You're getting it." he said. 

His orgasm was ripped from him with the force of a violent explosion. He shouted at the intensity, clung to Jim until it was over. 

"Now," Jim said as Blair crawled back up beside them. "Tell me what you think." 

Ben tried to control his breathing. "It was....unbelievable." 

"Wait until you see what comes next." Blair said. 

Ben stared at him in apprehension. "What comes next?" 

Jim laughed. "We're not going to hurt you, baby. No way. Just relax." 

"Why don't we just let him watch a while?" Blair suggested, giving Jim a 'come hither' look that had an obviously hot effect on his lover. 

Jim scrambled over the mountie to lower himself on top of Blair and kiss him deeply. His hands and his lips were all over the smaller man's body, caressing, fondling, loving him. Blair closed his eyes and enjoyed it, took deep, peaceful breaths until the hands slid between his legs. 

Benton scooted away from them and watched in fascination as Blair lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jim's waist, let his heels rest on the bigger man's ass. 

"I want you inside me." Blair breathed desperately. 

The words took away Jim Ellison's intelligence. All rational thought gave way to his lover's words and body language. There were no more thoughts, only basic instinct and profound love. He kissed him, caressed him, gently stroked him, probed into him with lubricated fingers to prepare him, and at last, penetrated him. Blair's sensual hiss drove him deep. 

Ben's eyes were wide as he watched the erotic scene before him. Their heated desire went on for sizzling minutes before whimpers and grunts clued him that both parties had experienced an acute orgasm. Their collapse when it was over left them boneless and panting. 

When they could move again, they disentangled themselves and headed to the bathroom for a quick cleanup. Ben waited patiently until they returned before making his comment. "That was....outstanding." he said. 

Jim grinned at him and flopped down beside him. "The earth moved. Just like always with Blair." he said. 

"That's because you love him so much." Ben concluded. 

"Yeah. That's the reason." 

"Jim, I have no place here between you. You're in love with each other. My interference could cause problems. You don't need me." 

"Benny, we love you." Blair said, taking his hand and pressing it to his cheek. 

"Yes," Jim agreed, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "We do. Do you feel that we have corrupted you?" 

"No. I do, however, feel very confused. I need time to think about it." 

Jim kissed him carefully. "Don't think too long." he said. "Because we want you." 

A bit disturbed, Ben asked, "Do you think a three-way relationship could really work?" 

"I don't see why not." Jim answered. "Blair? What do you think?" 

"Relationships are what you put into them." Blair said. "I think it's going to be great having two lovers who love each other, too. I don't see anything wrong with it. I get all fuzzy and warm inside when I think about both of you." 

"You don't think there would be jealousy?" 

"We're not into jealousy." Blair declared. "Neither of us. We know we love each other, and we trust each other." 

"How do I fit in?" Ben asked. 

"We want you to be an equal partner." 

"But, there is no such thing as equality. Not really." 

"Oh, so you took Psychology, too." Blair recognized the concept. 

"Yes. I'm afraid so." 

"In the real world, we have to accept that we're not equal and make the best of what we are to each other. If we want love, and Jim and I _do_ , then we establish our respective roles, we stay in character, and we just love each other with all our hearts. If you want love, _our_ love, you have to do the same thing and just accept us as we are. And we'll accept you as _you_ are and we'll love you as much as we love each other." 

Ben was blown away by the statement. "Wow." he said. 

"So, how much thinking do you need to do before you let us love you?" Blair asked, smiling. 

"Blair," Ben gazed at him with an almost academic interest. "Are you aware that you're so incredibly cute and cuddly that everything you say seems like the most important thing in the world?" 

Jim laughed. "He nailed you, babe." he said. "Exactly! It took me more than three years to realize that about you." 

Blair rolled his blue eyes and looked into the two sets of blue eyes. "Do you want to be with us, Benny?" 

Ben looked up at Jim, who was now hovering above him, waiting for his response. 

"No pressure. Take all the time you need." Jim assured him with a wink. 

The mountie's lower lip trembled. "There _is_ pressure." he complained. 

"Okay." Jim was ready to back off. "I'm sorry. Forgive us, okay? Really, you shouldn't feel pressured." 

"No!" Ben reached for him. "It's all right. I mean....I don't mind. I want to be...with you." 

"Good." Blair said, bubbling over with enthusiasm as he hugged him. "I'm so happy." 

Ben shared a lingering kiss with Blair, then one with Jim. He found himself also sharing the joy. "I've never felt this way before." he said. "You're both so wonderful." 

Jim kissed them again quickly. "Okay. Nuff of this." he decided. "What do you want to do today? We're all off for the day. What sounds good?" 

"A movie?" Blair suggested. "Since Benny's leg isn't healed enough to do anything very active. We could rent one and watch it here. We should spend the day together, just the three of us. By the way, Benny....Jim is a very sweet and loving guy, super in bed, but he still hasn't overcome that 'macho' image thing. Too much sweet talk makes him squeamish." 

Ben was smiling broadly. "Yes, I noticed. Discussing intimacies makes most men a bit uncomfortable." 

"Does it make _you_ uncomfortable?" asked Jim. 

"Not at all." Ben answered. "And it evidently doesn't bother Blair, either." 

"Blair was raised to be a free-thinker. I don't think he was ever exposed to those closed-minded, less-than-exemplary-type people that I grew up with." 

"I've been exposed to you for more than three years." Blair shot back. "So don't give me that." 

"Blair, I'm not judgmental or prejudiced or...." 

"Or frightened of your feelings?" Blair said helpfully. 

"Well..." 

"You were in love with me for three years before you admitted it to me because you were so wrapped up in your own ideals that you couldn't believe you actually had feelings for another man." 

Jim drew in a long, shaky breath. "Why didn't you say something a long time ago if you knew that?" 

"Because I was scared you would throw me out, that's why! I was afraid of losing what we had!" Blair sat up and put his hands over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get like this. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Jim hugged him, kissed his hands. "Blair, I love you. I'll always love you and I promise, I'll never throw you out again. I would die without you, honey." 

"I love you, too, Jim." Blair circled his arms around Jim's neck and clung to him, climbed into his lap at the edge of the bed. "Just don't try to hide your feelings from me any more." 

"Never again." Jim vowed, rocking him gently. 

Ben watched the tender scene for a time, then allowed his eyes to fix on a spot somewhere beyond the wall, thinking his own private sad thoughts. He was brought out of his daydream when Jim tugged him up into their embrace. With an arm around each of them, the mountie closed his eyes in harmonious accord. 

"I'm really sorry." Blair said again. "I didn't mean to bring you down. It's no big thing, really. Jim, you know I'm not that petty." 

Jim kissed him. "Shhh." he whispered soothingly, rubbing his back. "It's okay. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, baby. If you want me to get all mushy and gooey, I can do it. Anything you need." 

Blair giggled at the words. "Oh, Jim. You're so full of shit. No wonder I love you so much." 

Ben stared at him. "Because he's so full of shit?" he asked. 

"Yes!" Blair answered comically, and kissed Ben full on the lips. "That's the reason. And it's our reason for falling in love with you, too." 

"Really?" Benton waited for the punchline. 

"No, it's because of Diefenbaker." Jim said whimsically as the white wolf entered the bedroom and looked at them from a tilted head angle. "We've fallen in love with him, too." He winked at the wolf and beckoned him with a jerk of his head. Dief hopped gracefully up on the bed and made himself comfortable at the foot. 

Ben gave the animal a disapproving glance. "He's already spoiled enough." he began. 

"And he deserves it." Jim said. "And so do you." 

"But I'm not spoiled." 

"That's something we're going to have to work on." Jim spoke decidedly. "Considering your lovable personality and your unpretentious nature, I don't think it's going to be too difficult." 

Blair laughed. "Leave it to Jim to say something so totally romantic in such a mushy, gooey way." 

* * *

At Blair's request, Benton, wearing only boxers, laid down on the floor, face down, his arms folded beneath his forehead. Dief watched quizzically as the smaller man straddled the small of his back and sat lightly on his rounded butt. His hands began the massage at the neck and worked their way outward, over the shoulders, down the arms. Ben sighed, feeling completely relaxed as the soft hands worked magic. 

"That feels great, Blair." he said as the massage went to his spine. Fingertips felt out every vertebrae from the back of the neck to the tailbone, gave each one a smooth nudge first one way, then the other. That done, the fingers spread to the muscles and began to knead them slowly. 

"Mmm." Ben murmured, feeling as if his flesh were melting into a huge puddle of goo. "Please don't stop." 

Blair had no intentions of stopping. His hands continued to work the muscles and tendons, eventually sliding downward onto the smooth, white ass. He scooted back to straddle the thighs, sitting on his own knees as he began to massage the buttocks. "Do you like this?" he asked. 

"Yes, it feels good." Benton answered lazily. 

The door opened and Jim entered the room bearing movies, microwave popcorn and beer. As his eyes fell on the scene in the center of the living room, his entire face went soft. Setting down his goods, he closed the door behind him, took off his coat and went to sit on the floor beside his two roommates. 

Blair gave him a bright smile. "He's almost as receptive to a massage as you are, Jim." 

Jim nodded and reached to touch his guide's face. 

"You wanta be next?" asked Blair. 

"Giving or receiving?" 

"Whichever you want." 

"Both. First one, then the other." 

"You wanta finish Benny? I'll go get the oil." 

"Okay." Jim moved closer as the younger man rose to his feet and hurried up the stairs. Reaching out, the Jim laid both his hands on the mountie's back and began to squeeze and press the muscles. "Hey, Diplomat boy, did he put you to sleep?" 

"I'm feeling very relaxed, but not sleeping." Ben answered. 

"Just keep relaxing. You're doing great. You know, there are very few things I would even compare to sex, but this is one thing I think feels just about as good." 

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Jim. It's wonderful." 

Jim's hands were massaging the shoulders, then the long muscles of the back, then the ribs. When Ben jumped slightly, he increased the pressure so his touch would not tickle. "Sorry. Is that better?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Sandburg is ticklish, too. Bad. Sometimes, giving him a massage is like trying to pet a damn wild animal. He squirms and giggles and kicks until you just have to stop and make love to him." 

Ben laughed. "I'm glad you've been here to protect him from bad people, Jim. I'll be glad to help with that as soon as I am able." 

"That'd be great. Believe me, when it comes to protecting him, I can use all the help I can get. And you know what? It's a mutual thing around here. We take care of each other. We're family now." 

"That means you'll also feel obliged to protect me, too?" 

"Yes, that's what it means." 

Blair skipped down the stairs with a bottle of fragrant oil in hand. As he handed it to Jim, he sat cross-legged on the floor beside Ben to watch. "You're doing me, next, right?" 

"I can do you both at the same time if you want." Jim answered in amusement. 

"No, Benny first, then me." Blair's lip-biting anticipation was endearing. He took the bottle back and opened it, poured oil into Jim's hands. 

Jim rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid before applying it to the mountie's flesh. The back was thoroughly painted with the sweet-smelling substance before it was rubbed meticulously into the skin. With painstaking idleness, he made his way downward and caressed oil along the crack of his ass. He caught the first flinch, the first hint of tension and quickly massaged the muscles on both cheeks to ease the anxiety. "It's okay." he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. Just take it easy." 

"Do you plan to make penetration into my body?" asked Ben, lifting his head, but unable to look around at him. 

"I won't if you don't want me to." Jim said. "Nothing happens that you don't want, babe." 

"He won't hurt you, Benny. It feels good. Let him show you." Blair urged, reaching to gently push his head down again. "You're not afraid, are you?" 

"No...I..." Ben's hard swallow was proof he wasn't being completely truthful. "I'm not afraid. Proceed." 

"Proceed, Jim." Blair mimicked him teasingly. "The sweet talk goes on forever around here, man!" 

Jim wanted to laugh, but held it in check. His fingers dipped low to slip into the crevice, found the hidden opening and probed with extreme caution. "Tell me if it hurts." he said reassuringly. 

Ben was holding his breath. "It doesn't hurt. It feels strange." 

"Describe it." Blair said. 

"It's just feels like....Jim has a finger in my butt." Ben resorted to plain talk. 

"Spread your legs." Blair instructed. "Let him in deeper." 

Ben rose enough to comply, spread his legs wide for him. When Blair shoved a folded towel beneath his abdomen, that covered his genitals, he moaned at the sensation, but when Jim knelt between his legs, he whimpered. "Please be careful." 

"I'm not going to do that." Jim said. "It's too soon. We'll do that when you're ready. Not today." 

"Oh." Ben sounded relieved. 

Jim's finger went deep, located the tiny gland and began to massage it. 

Ben gasped at the sudden realization that the friction inside his colon was causing the most intense sexual pleasure he'd ever experienced. His moans rose in volume as Blair's hand went beneath him again to stroke him. He felt himself hunching like a dog and couldn't stop. Moans became shouts as he alternated pushing back onto Jim's finger and pumping into Blair's hand. 

His orgasm left him writhing, screaming, crying, and when it subsided, he collapsed in a state of coma. 

"Jim, he passed out!" Blair warned worriedly. "Damn!" 

They rolled their partner onto his back and checked his vitals. "He's breathing, heart's beating. Blood pressure, everything seems to be okay." Jim said. "Go get a wet washrag." 

Blair ran to the bathroom, soon returned with the requested item. Jim took it and washed Ben's face and throat. "I've heard of people passing out from a great orgasm." he said. "But this is the first time I've ever seen anybody actually do it." 

"It's scary." Blair said shakily. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital to make sure there's not something else wrong here." 

"Let's get him awake, then we'll talk about the hospital." 

It was long minutes later that Ben finally opened his eyes and looked up into their concerned faces. "What's wrong?" He found his throat was dry. 

"You passed out!" Blair said, kissing him quickly. "You had me worried, Benny. Have you ever just passed out like that before?" 

Benton cleared his throat, rubbed awkwardly at his nose. "Not that I'm aware of." 

Jim was looking at his pupils. "He's fine." he said, patting Ben's stomach. "Just lie still a few more minutes." He reached for Blair's hand. "There's no reason to be upset, baby. He's fine." 

"I know." Blair crawled to Jim and hugged him so he could feel his trembling. 

Jim kissed him and held him tightly. 

Ben sat up and joined in the hug, found himself enveloped by both his lovers. "If I remember correctly, it's Blair's turn now." he said weakly. 

Blair spoke up quickly. "Later, okay, Benny?" 

Ben nodded, accepted their help getting into his boxers. They seated him on the couch and covered him with a blanket, snuggled him between them for a time. Then, when he seemed stronger, Blair went for beers and inserted a tape into the VCR. When he returned to the couch, he expertly settled into Jim's lap, his favorite seat. 

Jim sat back, cuddling both his lovers, and watched as the movie began. The rest of the day passed with a sense of utter serenity. 

* * *

Blair had fallen asleep in Jim's lap. Benton nudged the big cop and gave him a fond glance, whispered in his ear, "He's so much like a child. So beautiful." 

Jim nodded and kissed his guide's curly head. "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe him. Or you." He leaned to kiss Ben's lips. 

"You think _I'm_ beautiful?" Benton's eyes were wide. 

"Yes, because you are." 

"So are you, Jim." Ben touched his face hesitantly. 

Jim caught his hand and held it to his cheek. "You can touch me." he said. 

Ben's fingers began to boldly caress his face and hair. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Jim. I have never met anyone like you." 

"And you never will." Jim assured him with another kiss. He watched the television for a while before speaking again. "Simon is going to come over Monday morning and talk to you. You'll be working with us at the police department as soon as the doctor says your leg is okay." 

The mountie's face broke into a broad grin. "Really? Will we be partners, Jim?" 

"I don't know yet. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together when it counts. We'll be in the same precinct." 

"I have a good feeling about this." Ben said. "A very good feeling." 

end 


End file.
